


Communiqué

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's J/C drabbles [36]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Communiqué

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aunt_Kathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunt_Kathy/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

Chakotay paused at the ready room door. "Something the matter, Captain?"

She sighed, turning a PADD to reveal the picture of a newborn held by a woman who bore a striking resemblance to the one before him.

"Congratulations?" he offered.

"Yeah," she answered, incredulous. "I'm an aunt."

He smiled. "Aunt Kathy," he suggested. "I can't wait to hear someone call you that."

"We have to get home first," she reminded him.

He nodded. "Of course."

"Dismissed," she ordered, suddenly uncomfortable.

He lingered for a moment.

"Phoebe's baby doesn't hold a candle to our future child," he whispered as he exited.


End file.
